


My Rock

by IHaveALotofFeelings



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveALotofFeelings/pseuds/IHaveALotofFeelings
Summary: She didn't mean to hurt him.
Relationships: Toby Cavanaugh/Spencer Hastings





	My Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly different sequence of events than cannon. The Liars have seen the tape of Jenna abusing Toby, but Toby doesn't know she knows. Nothing is too graphic, but there is discussion of sexual abuse. Yes, what Jenna did to him is rape.

Spencer walked in and saw Toby sitting at the counter eating. He hadn’t turned around. Hadn’t even looked up. He must not have heard her come in. Spencer thought she’d have a little fun and startle him. She snuck up behind her boyfriend, wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a kiss on his neck. Toby’s back immediately straightened and he gasped out “What are you doing?” _Good_ , Spencer thought to herself while she let out a slight chuckle, I’ve startled him. _Mission accomplished_. Spencer’s fingers slowly moved to Toby’s chest to undo his buttons while she gave him more kisses on his neck.

“Stop it, Jenna,” Toby barked out as he spun around, pushing Spencer off him. Spencer backed off as her eyes widened, her mouth agape. Toby, still very tense, saw that it wasn’t Jenna at all. He had just pushed his own girlfriend off him. The shame he was feeling intensified. “Don’t go, I’m sorry,” he said as Spencer turned on her heels and sped out of the room.

 _Why did I have to do that? Now she thinks I’m a freak._ Toby buried his head in his hands while he collected himself. He wanted to follow Spencer and apologize. But he was still catching his breath. _I can’t let her see me like this_. Toby redid the buttons on his shirt and shuttered. Would there ever be a time in his life when he would forget what Jenna’s hands felt like on his chest? What her breath felt like on his neck? He walked to the sink to splash some water on his face. That always helped him snap himself out of it when he got like this. He had to go up to Spencer as soon as he could look less pathetic.

Spencer collapsed onto her bed. _How could I do that to him? I saw the tape. I know what she did_. Spencer couldn’t get the look in Toby’s eyes out of her mind. She had always seen him as so strong. He was her rock, but she forgot she was also his. Spencer heard the knock on her bedroom door. _He’s probably going to yell at me. I deserve it for what I just did to him_. “Come in” Spencer reluctantly replied.

Toby walked in looking at the ground. _Man up and look her in the eye_. “I’m sorry, Spence.”

“You’re sorry? Toby, why are you the sorry one? I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I never would have done that to you on purpose.”

Toby felt relieved, but confused. She wasn’t mad at him. She didn’t think he was a freak. But how did she know? How did she know what she had done to him?

“I called you Jenna and pushed you away when you did nothing wrong. I’m sorry.”

“I get it,” Spencer admitted. _He has a right to know_.

“What do you mean? Spencer, do you… know? About me and Jenna?”

“Toby, I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to tell you this. Sit down.” Toby obeyed, sitting on the other end of the bed next to her.

Spencer took a deep breath. _Just tell him. He deserves to know_.

“I saw what Jenna did to you. Not at the time, of course. But a tape.”

“She taped me?!” Toby felt sick.

“No. No, Toby. Jenna didn’t tape you. A did. Or, at least, I think it was A. I saw. We stopped watching as soon as we could tell what was happening-”

“We?”

“Me and the other girls.”

 _Great_ , Toby thought. _It’s not just Spencer who knows, it’s her and her friends_. He had by this time pulled his knees to his chest.

“Toby, I promise we didn’t watch more than we had to to understand what she did. I would never invade your privacy like that.” Toby nodded. With tears in her eyes, Spencer continued, “Toby, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. No one deserves to be raped.”

Raped. That word stuck in Toby’s ears. He knew Jenna’s actions hurt. He knew he hadn’t wanted it. But was he raped?

“I could have said no.”

“No, Toby. Don’t do that to yourself. She didn’t give you a choice. You didn’t deserve this.” She tentatively reached out and rested a hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder. This time he didn’t tense at her touch. She scooted closer to him and wrapped him in a hug.

Toby just shrugged and stared at the floor. Could he believe that? That it wasn’t his fault? He didn’t know. But it felt good knowing Spencer did.


End file.
